The Purple Man
by The Kiwi Fazbear
Summary: How the purple man in FNAF was caught and convicted.
1. The Crime

Purple Man

I am Joseph Green. I am currently amidst death, old and horrified how I managed to make it here. This is how I got here and why nothing is as it seems.

**Stewart:** I don't remember much, except how much I loved the FredBear series. When they opened a Diner chain based on the series, I was overjoyed! FredBear, Bunnit, Chicklin and Foxtrot were the mascots. My 11th birthday was coming up and I really wanted to go. I asked my father and he said no as if FredBear was an evil alien trying to destroy earth, and I wanted to help it. Father was always cautious after mother died. I understood but I still ran. I ran to the diner and saw FredBear serving cake to some children. But was FredBear slowing down?

**Joseph**: I hated FredBear and Friends. Literally despised the franchise. The show was cruddy and now they were opening a family diner! I also hated kids. They were pigs and never showed anyone any respect. Apart from my son George, of course. He had the manners of an angel. He passed away 3 years ago, during a trip to the zoo. He saw the lion and had a heart attack when it roared. Anyways, I was driving around when I saw a kid crying outside the diner. I stopped the car, and asked him what was wrong, while pulling my knife from my belt...

**Stewart:** Father told me not to talk to strangers. Even before mother died. He asked me what the matter was and I tried to reply but felt a strange sensation in my body. As if I had, died. I was right. I had died. I realized when I stood up to see myself on the floor. Why?

**Phineas:** I was at the office when I got the memo that a kid had died outside the diner! We were set for an immediate shutdown. I got there as quickly as I could. The paramedics were there but it was clear the couldn't do anything. We found his heart nearby. My guess of his age is about 11ish.


	2. The Reopening

**Stewart:** Winter used to be my favorite time of year. I just stared at my my body and sung 'last Christmas' to calm myself down, then saw how ironic it was. I walked over to FredBear and hugged him. As well as Foxtrot, Bunnit and finally, Chicklin. I walked over to some guards and eavesdropped. I'm allowed to do that, right? I was a ghost.

**Phineas: **FredBear and the gang have to go into storage. Until we can find a buyer, we'll close. No more income for us.

**Stewart:** No! They can't do this! FredBear. Chicklin. Foxtrot. Bunnit. I swear to stay in the same building as them for eternity until they get scrapped. Then I will go to my fathers house and do the same. Haunt him.

**Joseph: **Yes! In the news was the shutdown of the cruddy diner. No one witnessed the murder but they suspected me anyway. I was always weird around crowds but I might have been acting a bit strange. Meh. The moment will pass.

**7 YEARS LATER**

What!? In the paper was this headline: FredBears Family Diner to Reopen as Freddy Fazbears Pizza on 18 October 1987. Children Thrilled.

That's tomorrow! I'll need a horrible event to happen if I'm going to shut it down for good so I'll just repeat what I did...

**Very exiting, stay tuned for the next chapter. Freddy Fazbear and all things associated are copyright Scott Cawthon.**


	3. Advertising

**Phineas:** We got a buyer! Fazbear entertainment has bought and even better, I'm now CEO! I'll put an ad in the paper for night watch so robberies can't happen. And I think the main food source will be pizza instead of the variety of foods we used to have. I'll leave a few messages for the guard. Hmm. Hello, hello? Ahh, welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza...

**Joseph:** What's this? An ad? For night watch. I'll take the job because if someone murders outside a restaurant there is no way in hell they'd go back there. Operation clear suspicion go!

**Stewart:** FredBear and friends are moving to a new location. I don't know how long I was there, but the light hurt my dead eyes. I hopped into the truck and fell into a coma...

**Part 3! Already as well. Freddy Fazbear and everything associated is copyright Scott Cawthon.**


	4. Five Nights at Freddy's I

**Joseph:** I got the job! My shift starts at 12:00 a.m.

**That Night**

Oh, a message, (Phineas's Recording) Hello, Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a place of family fun and happiness. Our new animatronics have a facial recognition system and advanced mobility so if you hear an alarm, they will find the source so your cameras won't need to be checked. If the criminals enter the main hall, the party rooms, game room, or parts/service room, your cameras will catch them. Have a good night and I'll see you after your shift. (Call ends). Well that was useful. But then Freddy emerged from the hall.

**Toy Freddy:** It is illegal to work here with a criminal record.

**Joseph:** Uh oh. I'd robbed a bank before, just as a bet, but landed the night in the cells. I got my chair and smashed it against Freddy. It worked, and he reset. Bonnie and Chika did the same thing. The fox also entered, and swung down off the roof before the alarm clock went off and it reset. My boss asked me how my shift went and I told him that they were walking to my office and tried to attack me. So he had vent coverings put in as both Bonnie and Chika went in through them.

**Stewart:** I woke up, but I had limbs, I was in a box and I sprung out, only to see a ribbon cutting and HIM. My murderer drove past the cutting and stared directly into my eyes but kids started swarming in so I crouched back down and I saw a mirror, I was a puppet with purple paint down my eyes, possibly to signify how I died crying, but my box was being lifted opened and I stretched my arms out, to find a gift being put in my arms, you know what to do, said the guard. Then I did know what to do. Give the gift to the birthday kid. Apparently the kids name was John. But then I focused, heard pop goes the weasel then sprang out and said Happy birthday John! Apparently I wasn't supposed to know the names of the kids, so the staff member improvised and said it was magic. Oh it was magic alright.

**Joseph:** Tonight was worse but a bit better. This time, a puppet thing came in my room, but I got a flashlight. The working theory for why they entered my office is that they were never given a proper night mode. But I will aim for day shift guard to shut this place down. I also managed to hide in the vents so that puppet couldn't get me.

**Stewart:** He works here. Unwind, unwind, unwind. Ha ha. Where is he? You can't hide forever. Oh no, 6:00 a.m. Gotta get back to the box!

**Part 4! Freddy Fazbear and everything associated is copyright Scott Cawthon.**


	5. Five Nights at Freddy's II

**Stewart:** I found something horrible today, FredBear and friends have been used for parts only! The new animatronics are called Freddy, Bonnie, Chika and Foxy. Still having the same animal counterparts but foxy doesn't have the same gender as Foxtrot. Near the box is a balloon vendor called Balloon Boy. I feel like I know him.

**Joseph:** I got a Freddy head today. The ballon vendor also entered my office. Then it hit me! George, my son has possessed him! He also recognized me. He saw what went on the night he died, the day I killed that child. It was relevant to this place but I decided to let it slide. George is back now. When Bonnie entered my room, I put the mask on. He slid into my field of vision and I swear I went as white as a ghost. George just laughed. A-Ha-Ha-Ha. That was an annoying laugh. The fourth night I was given a remote to wind up the puppet box. I did it until I heard George tell me he was there. At 5:30 he went back to the games area to get ready for the day. Night five was just the addition of lights in the cameras. I looked in the parts/service room and boy did I see an ugly sight. FredBear was lying down with his top hat off, Bunnit was missing his face, Chicklin had her jaw forced up and foxtrot had bits of the animatronic suit torn. I'd hate to be the next guard.

**Phineas:** We switched the night guard to the day shift. It's too creepy to keep him there. Especially since he checked the back room.

**We are where we are in the game now. Freddy Fazbear and everything associated is copyright Scott Cawthon.**


	6. The Plan

**Joseph:** I collected my day shift uniform and then went and fiddled with the facial recognition system for the animatronics. That should have them go after the new night guard. I think his name is Jeremy Fritzgerald or something. The opening for the day. I quickly walked around the area, found George in the games room, winked at him, he said Hi, went back and opened the doors. Then, with the laughs of children going through the doors, the animatronics activated and gave their usual morning speech.

**Toy Freddy:** Morning Bonnie and Chika!

**Toy Bonnie and Chika:** Morning Freddy!

**Toy Freddy:** You know what smells good? Pizza!

**Toy Bonnie:** I know something better than pizza!

**Toy Chika:** And what would that be, Bonnie?

**Toy Bonnie:** Music! Let's play!

**Joseph:** I must admit, their music was kind of groovy. I could see why the adults didn't go insane at the thought of the place. I went into kids cove where I saw a little boy drop Foxy's voice box.

**Mother:** Oh Jimmy. You've broken it now!

**Joseph:** I told her not to worry as it's a take-apart-and-put-back-together-attraction. And then a horrible static radio sound emitted from it. I could make out the code 10-1 which means bad reception. My father had been in the force until he died in a shooting. Then the music stopped and the cast told the children to eat their vegetables or they will end up getting fat, to go to check out the games area and BB, and go on a treasure hunt around the pizzeria with Foxy which was actually no longer possible because I found his right leg near the doorway and his left arm in the roof. Then they deactivated until the next show. I looked around the building, starting in the hallway that led to my old office and looked in the party rooms. The first 3 were full but party room 4 was empty. What was weird was there were paper plate dolls of Bonnie, Freddy and... George? What on earth was George doing as a paper plate doll? Could it be that the children just liked the balloons so much? I don't know. Then I heard something, Pop-Goes-The-Weasel was playing, now's my chance. While everyone was distracted I hopped under the trapdoor in the stage. I found what I was looking for, the suit that the other staff dress Freddy in at December/January. Christmas was coming up fast so I had about a month and a half to act soon or this place would never shut down.

**I hope you like it! Part 8 is coming up soon. I personally believe mangle is actually a boy save for two things. The "Ladies Night" argument and Phone Guys reference to him. PG refers to him as a he and the ladies night argument actually contradicts itself. Look up ladies night online. You might learn something. Freddy Fazbear and everything accociated is copyright Scott Cawthon.**


	7. Action

**Joseph:** Alright. Time for my plan. I will hide in the spring Bonnie suit that is under the stage, lure the kids into the back room, maybe 3 or 4. Maybe even 5. Hide the weapon in the golden cupcake plush, and come back out... Hey!

**Joey:** Hey, mister! Clean that up for me. *laughs*.

**Joseph:** Uuurghhh. Well. I know who the victims will be now.

**Stewart:** Oh no! He will kill again! I can sense it...

**One hour later**

**Joseph (in suit):** Hello kids! I'm golden Bonnie! Follow me to my secret hide out to meet and greet the older characters!

**Joey:** Ohhh! Let me just grab my friends. Okay. Wait, it says "employees only." That might be dangerous.

**Joseph (in suit):** That's to keep other people out. Come in!

**Joey: OMG! It's FREDBEAR! AND BUNNIT AND CHICKLIN AND FOXTROT! WOW!**

**Joseph (now out of suit):** Yep. Wow. You fell for my trap. Now time to die.

**Joey and friends (in Union):** *animatronic death scream reversed from fnaf1*

**Joseph:** That should polish them off. Now as the leader, Joey according to his friends should go in Fredbear, Dane iiiiinnnn Foxtrot, Selena in Chicklin and whoever that is in Bunnit. Wait! Never mind. Christmas fredbear should have the guy in the yellow shirt.

**Later that night...**

**Stewart:** Time to find them... In the back room!? *mutters incantation* you are now free!

**Dane:** What the?

**Stewart:** Only if you kill the night guard will we make it to the afterlife.

**Dane:** I'm on it.

**If you liked this chapter don't forget to favorite it. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Heh heh. Freddy Fazbear and everything associated is copyright Scott Cawthon. Bunnit, Foxtrot, and Chicklin are original names. So is the Phone Guy alias Phineas Guillas. **


	8. What to do if Joseph gets to you

**Dean:** Now I've got you... Aaarghhh! That light is bright! Puff puff puff. I must try again. Oooohh! Why won't you stop? One more try before I call it quits. Easy does it. Easy does it. Almost ther... Oowwwwww! I'll bring reinforcements tomorrow.

**Joseph:** Rumor has started that the five kids who I killed ran away from home. Ha ha. You know, I'd better hide that knife I used in that golden cupcake I saw in the office. Ugh! It was almost...staring...at me. Oh well. I won't get caught.

**Stewart:** Tonight the strings weren't pulling me up. At all. I tried to get out but I'm just a puppet. A lifeless marionette! Oh that guard will get a piece of my mind soon. Oh just you wait.

**The Next Day**

**Joseph:** Huh. They suspect that it was a kidnapping now. I reported nothing unusual, as if I did, then it would raise suspicion, they would find the bodies and then I would be arrested. And probably for the fredbear's diner incident, to, come to think about it. Well, opening time. I'm actually kind of glad i have this job. It will be sad to have to go when this place closes down.

**Joey:** Aargh! John? Is that you in Bunnit?

**John:** No. I'm in this yellow bear suit. **CHRISTMAS FREDBEAR!** Who are you in?

**Sienna:** Chicklin.

**Dean:** Foxtrot. Guys, listen. Last night I went to attack through the hall. I saw four rooms of interest. Sienna go to the party room on the left furthest away. Then crawl through the vent. Herbert, you must be in Bunnit so go into the party room opposite Chicklin. Joey go down the main hall with me but look in to the camera in the room behind Herbert's designated room. Blacken your eye first. I'll take the same route. Oh, and watch out for the light! Let's move out!

**John:** But what about me?

**Dean:** Teleport into the hallway.

**John:** how would that work?

**Dean:** Your a ghost, damnit.

**All in Union (except dean):** hmmm.

**This was part 8 of the purple man. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, leave a review in the reviews section so I can work on making it a better experience for everyone who reads this. Freddy Fazbears pizza and everything accosiated is copyright Scott cawthon and as of April 7th 2015 Warner Bros have rights to a movie. The names Bunnit, Chicklin, and Foxtrot are original.**


	9. All out child attack!

**Dean**: This is it. Let's move out. Starting at one we follow through. Order of operations: I go through first. If I come back empty handed, Herbert, you go through. If that fails, Sienna, you go through. And then as our last resort, Joey attacks. If nothing works, make a brute force attack.

**Sienna:** Why a brute force attack? We might ki- ohh. That's our aim. Let's stuff him in another suit! A *cough cough* _Freddy Fazbear_ suit. Ugh. That name. Meh. Oh! It's one! Go dean, go, go!

**Dean:** Alright! Owowowowowowow! Herbert! Your up!

**Herbert**: Alright! Ugh ooh grunt ahah! Wait, why is an animatronic guarding the cameras? Sienna!

**Sienna:** Ok! Oh. These arms! How am I going to fit in the vent?

**Dean:** I'll distract him! Oooooowwwww!

**Sienna**: Uuurghhh! Done. But I look like a cheerleader! Yea! A, animatronic guard!? Wow. That's crazy! Joey! In the hallway!

**Joey**: Alright sis. Uh oh! It's 5:47! Make this count! Brute attack!

**All together:** Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhh!

**Clock in the distance:** *Ding dong ding dong, yay! _Ding_ dong ding dong!*

**Joseph:** It's 6 and **_holy Tony Marconi! What happened to this place? Jeremy! What happened?_**

**Jeremy Fitzgerald:** I honestly don't know. The old and new animatronics came for me! The old ones were like a part of a..._team!_

**Joseph:** What about the puppet?

**Jeremy:** What puppet?

**What about this chapter? It's amazing what I can do after ANZAC day! I mean one chapter in one hour! Crazy! Now on to the boring stuff. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and everything associated is copyright Scott Cawthon. The the names Chicklin, Foxtrot, Bunnit, Joseph Green and Phineas Guillas are original. Let's hope FNAF 4 gives the truth!**


	10. Family conversation conservation

Purple Man

**Joseph:** Uh oh!

**Stewart:** The box unwound! My killer is in the hallway! Sweet revenge is mine! Wait! There are two killers? No there aren't. What one is mine? Uh oh! I've been spotted!

**Jeremy:** Hey, you!

**Joseph: **Let me handle it Jeremy. After all, it's my shift now. Hey you there. In the suit. Come round the corner, now.

**Stewart:** Ok, I'll get a good look at my killer. Holy Crabapples! Uncle Joe!?

**Joseph:** I'm getting a strange feeling I killed my nephew seven years ago.

**Jeremy:** I'm getting out of here.

**Joseph:** Stewie!? I can explain! Like your father, I also hated the franchise! I then killed you, thinking you were a different child. You never cried, even when you broke your spine causing temporary paralysis. If I'd known you were the child outside, I would have stopped and listened.

**Stewart:** Ok. But what about the 5 other kids you slaughtered in the back room in that yellow rabbit? The sister location rabbit.

**Joseph: **What are you talking about?

**Stewart: **Those poor kids! I found them walking towards the suit and then at 9:42 pm found them dead! I gave them gifts, but then I realized I had to put them in the suits! This was all on Tuesday! The same kids rumored to have ran away were slaughtered by you!

**Joseph:** That's not true! I saw woman acting suspiciously in kids cove and went to check it out! When I came back I saw that green, rabbit thing walking towards the office hallway!

**Stewart:** Why were you here on Tuesday anyway? It's not like you work here or anything.

**Joseph:** I do. Day shift. I used to work the Graveyard Shift but now 9-6 on weekdays. Oh, did you happen to see George?

**Stewart:** No. He's dea- oh the balloon vendor! He's George, right?

**Joseph:** Yep.

**Together (with George): **Ahahaha!

**George:** Hello?

**Joseph:** Hey, buddy! Remember cousin Stew?

**George:** Oh yes! Where is he?

**Stewart:** Right here.

**How's that? A bit of genealogy thrown into the mix while things get interesting. Stewart learns who his killer is, Joseph learns who his victim is and George was thrown in for the theme. Freddy Fazbear's pizza and everything associated is copyright Fazbear Entertainment which is copyright Fazbears Fright: The Horror Attraction which is copyright Scott Cawthon. **


	11. Redundancy, Nights 5&6 and Manipulation

**Joseph: **Well, it's 7 and you two have to get to your positions. The customers, right?

**Stewart: **Uncle J's right. I think I was chosen for this body on purpose. To perform for kids.

**George:** I think I was chosen for this body because I was a cute salesman before I saw the lion at 3:55. It was a dark time. When you die you experience a dark passage and then your chosen body. I think our souls are already at rest. This is the afterlife. Rebirth.

**Stewart:** That makes sense. I vowed to stay with Freddy and when he was moved to this location I blacked out. I woke up in this body.

**Joe: **Yea, well it's almost 8. Get to your positions!

**At 12**

**Joe: **Hey, Stew.

**Stewart:** UJ.

**Joe:** Look, it was selfish of me to kill to get FredBears family diner shut down. It was for kids, not adults. This place-if they ever find the bodies, promise me that you will edit the security footage so I'm not caught.

**Stewart:** Ok. But how do I do that?

**Joe:** ...

**Stewie:** Oh.

**Joe: **Your show's starting in a minute. See ya!

Alright. Too much happened. Well, my shift is over.

**Phineas: **Hey, Joseph! Due to budget restrictions, people thinking this place is haunted and all, I have to make you redundant. However, the remaining money we have will be transferred to your account come Tuesday. I'm starting to call this The Profit Bite of 1987 or the bite of 87. Our financial manager has no frontal lobe.

**Joe:** How much is that, boss?

**Phineas:** $365.38

**Joe:** Thank you boss. But I mean the frontal lobe.

**Phineas: **It he made a very poor decision. With these toy animatronics. The kids could get hurt! Plus they cost a fortune to run. We're closing down on Friday next week. Wait!

What's that smell? Put the building on lockdown!

**Employee:** Yes sir!

**Joe:** Whew that was close!

**Later that night**

**TV announcer: **_Breaking News: Local pizzeria goes on lockdown. Earlier just as an employee was being made redundant the boss noticed a smell. The night shift guard was unaware of the news and is still in his office. He will be released in the morning because of malfunctioning robots._

**Joe:** The bodies are rotting. No.

**24 hours later**

**Phineas: **_Hello? Hello? What on earth are you doing there? Didn't you get the memo? The place is closed down, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare one in the back, a yellow one. Someone used it. Now none of them are acting right. Just make it through the night. It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. If the place reopens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. I'll see you in the morning._

**And for the grand finale, Joseph minipulates his own nephew! This is the final chapter for The Purple Man and the epilouge will be few minutes away. Freddy Fazbears Pizza and everything associated is copyright Scott Cawthon.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**13 Years Later**

**Joseph: **The spare, purple Freddy suit should come in handy. The safe room is not in the animatronic AI so I can smash them all up to bits. Then confess to my crimes. OK. 3...2...1... Freddy, follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Follow me. Aaaarggghh, die! Die! **_DIE!_**

**3 Times Later (Bonnie Chika and Foxy)**

**Joseph: **Uh oh!

**Joey: **You killed us. You made us this way. We are supernatural beings now. We should be thanking you. But it would be more fun to-

**John: **Kill you. Your a bastard.

Joseph: Please, no! I was going to confess!

John: And _live? _I think not.

Joseph: What about the death penalty?

John: You'd still live **_longer!_**

**Joseph: **No. **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

John: We have an even better surprise for you.

Joseph: The murder suit! *breaths heavily* Uh oh! *Moisture drop in between the cracks lands on the spring locks* *in Josephs memory of his training* _As moisture may loosen them and cause a failure._ That is not good. That is not good at all. **_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

**That, dear friends, was the epilogue to The Purple Man. I bid you all farewell and screw the copyright stuff as it is in Chapters 3-11.**


End file.
